Recall
by Osiris-Ra
Summary: He was a tall man dressed, in strange contrast to his rather melodramatically ragged companions, in a lab coat with a belt of bullets around his chest. LOST with a little Heroes and lot of WTF!. [HEROES S2 SPOILERISH! Some Language from Sawyer, naturally]


**Author's Notes: **I set out to write some Saya, but it turned into I-Wish-Skate-Were-Dead with a Heroes and Pushing Daisies crossover. Go figure. Just be glad I scrapped adding more Dark Angel in there or it'd REALLY be confusing.

[**Crossovers:** Heroes, Lost, Pushing Daisies (with mention of Stargate SG1, X-Men and Dark Angel if you put your reading glasses on)  
[**Characters:** In case you're lost in any of these fandoms: Ned is from PD, Hiro/Sylar/Maya from Heroes, and the Other weird people from...wait for it...Lost.  
[_**This is a One-Shot**_!

**RECALL**

**By Osiris-Ra**

"Kate! Kate!"

Sawyer, bursting shirtless through the clearing, grabbed the hastily escaping brunette by the arm.

"Kate! Come on." He looked at her, his eyes shimmering blue pools of vague despair. "Don't do this Kate. Don't run."

"Do you know what he'll do us, James?" Kate yanked her arm away and pushed her brunette locks away from her face with a heavy sigh. "You have no idea what he's capable of..."

"Sweetheart..." Sawyer took Kate around the waist and pressed his lips against her earlobe. "I ain't worried about Jack."

"He's changed, Sawyer...really changed. He's..." Kate eyes drifted into the distance, as if she was in the process of visualizing some horrible event.

"He's _evil_." Kate whispered as Sawyer gently pressed his lips against her cheek.

"He's really _evil_." she turned around suddenly. "We have to go, James. We have to get out of here. Before they find us."

"Go where, Freckles? Last time I checked, we didn't have a rocketship."

"There's a boat. Across the island, if we could just get to the --"

Kate's words were interrupted by a murmer from Sawyer.

"What in the hell?"

Kate whirled.

Standing in the clearing not a mere five feet away were a tall, rather confused looking man dressed in black, and an Asian youth who was looking around in manic confusion.

"Who are you?" asked Kate, taking James by the forearm. Sawyer pulled her close protectively.

The two men just stared. After a moment, the Asian spoke in a low whisper to his companion.

"This is wrong...this is not where we are supposed to be." he said.

"Well fix it." said the other in a soft but urgent manner, never taking his eyes off the man and the woman in front of him.

The Asian squinted several times, and Sawyer thought he must have been having some sort of involuntary spasm or perhaps had to go to the bathroom.

"Hey!" said Sawyer, glaring, "Answer the lady! Who the hell are you?"

Ned, the Pie Maker, said nothing, fearful that even saying the wrong thing to the wrong person might disrupt the flow of whatever time continuum they had erroneously ported to.

Quite without warning, a monstrous blob of Black Smoke exploded through the canopy, spiraling straight for Kate. Kate screamed, and before she knew it, she was clenched in the ebony coils of the Smoke Being. As if she was a marionette, Kate was hurled through the air, and slammed into the horrified Pie Maker, who at the very last shocking second, seemed to try to step aside and avoid the path of the flying woman. He stepped too late, however, and the back of his palm lightly brushed against Kate's arm, causing, within so brief a second that nobody would have seen how he had caused it, instant death.

The Smoke Monster, as if it's routine task of terrifying the dwellers of it's island was complete, oozed off.

Sawyer rushed to his expired lover and frantically held her, caressing her cold cheeks.

"_Oh_ _Kate_..._Kate_..."

The Pie Maker looked on in horror. The Asian was still squinting, trying with all of his might to port him and Ned out of this reality. The fact was, he and Ned were being pursued by people who wanted Ned for what they believed was a supernatural genetic power, and they would in all likliehood, be arriving soon. Their assumption, however, was based on a rather absurd and strange error--an inadvertant glitch in space/time caused by Hiro Nakamura himself.

"You son of a bitch." Sawyer murmured, still crouched over Kate's motionless body.

"You goddamn son of a bitch," Sawyer rose, fuming towards The Pie Maker who took a slight step back.

"What did you do." Sawyer growled. "What did you do?!"

Ned was about to say that the hate was misdirected and the woman's death was caused by the sheer velocity of the throw that that weird Smoke Thing had caused earlier, but he realized that the man probably wouldn't be listening to anything he had to say, too torn up inside with guilt and grief and anger, and also, Ned was mortified that talking to anyone besides Hiro Nakamura would surely mess up the continuum somehow, and then everyone he knew and loved would cease to exist.

"Talk to me, you bastard!" Sawyer started to move towards the Pie Maker, but Ned took a step back, putting his hands before him, fearful not of the blonde man, but of what might next happen.

"I-I'm sorry, I--please don't--don't come any closer."

"Oh, I'll _come_ closer." threatened the Southerner, and he advanced. Ned stepped back, quickly clasping his hands behind his back in self-arrest, but it was too late. The blonde man had touched him. The blonde man had punched him. And if you have ever been punched by a man who dies the second his knuckle touches your nose, you will understand the surreal sort of startled agony that the Pie Maker--who had never really been truley punched by anyone--felt.

Sawyer's features greyed over, his fist dropped and he collapsed, dead.

The Pie Maker turned and looked at the Asian. The Asian looked at the Pie Maker.

As if by magic, two people appeared in the clearing. Both the Asian and the Pie Maker took a step back.

"Oh no..." said Hiro, and then he said something in Japanese that might have been a curse.

It was a Man and Woman. They both had dark hair and dark eyes and had a distinctly sinister way about them. The Woman looked straight at the Pie Maker with manic intensity but vague cluelessness, as if she was sure she could murder him by a mere stare.

"Finally..." said the Man, his voice dripping with homicide. He looked straight at the Pie Maker. He raised his hand, pointing a finger of doom at the hapless Pie Maker.

"Gabriel, wait." said the Woman with an accent, drawing back her companions hand. "Not here."

"Why not." the Man hissed, his pointing finger just itching to do the Horrible Thing that it was ready to do.

"It's not right. This isn't the right place. You could make a mistake and distort time. We need to get them to Mohinder's. It's safer there."

There were gunshots. People in rags and tatters emerged from the treeline, waving pistols and rifles.

Sylar and Maya fell dead, their eyes briefly bleeding blackly.

The Pie Maker and Hiro Nakamura stared in shock as Others marched into the clearing, quickly surrounding them. A chill emanated from their leader who stood, wielding some sort of taser in a noncommittal manner.

"Who're you?" demanded the leader of the people who had shot Sylar and Maya. He was a tall man dressed, in strange contrast to his rather melodramatically ragged companions, in a lab coat with a belt of bullets around his chest. He looked down at the four dead bodies in the clearing. "What happened here?"

The Asian, not about to make another mistake with the continuum as he had already, took Ned by the arm, blinked, and vanished before stunned eyes.

The Others stared at the spot where living, breathing people had stood not several minutes before.

"Check them." ordered the Doctor coldly, putting the event from his mind and gesturing towards the bodies. His staff converged on the bodies. The Lovers were dragged away, and the bodies of the other two inspected.

"Sir!" someone called out. And that person was a man called Henry Gale...in _another_ reality. "Look at this."

Henry Gale and the Doctor looked at the find. It was a list of several names. Names that meant nothing to either man, nor anyone else. On the list there was the name of the Pie Maker, several persons of interest in a post-apocalyptic Seattle, someone named Wolverine, a word that read 'Ba'al' but was hastily struck through by pen and, of interest to the men reading the peculiar note, the name Jacob.

The Doctor, Jack, stood over the body of Sylar. He mused silently, fingering his belt of bullets with his slim, surgically precise fingers and staring with strange, fiery eyes.

"_What would they want with our Jacob_..."

Jack stared hard at the bodies for awhile. His brow twitched. Did it seem that...they had moved?

A pool of black fluid was oozing from the eyes of the corpses--and then in a sudden moment, horrific even to Jack, the dead came alive.

Sylar, his eyes a fearsome, demonic ebony, threw men screaming across the clearing with a mere flick of his hand. Maya sat up and gazed hazily towards the sky, her black eyes glistening.

When the carnage had ceased, Sylar went and took the hands of his companion and crouched with her, his forehead to hers, as they absorbed and calmed the essence of the demon they now shared.

Maya looked at Sylar, her dark eyes brown again. She nodded slowly. Sylar stroked her face.

Without another word, they both rose and hand in hand, they vanished, as if they had never been there.

THE END

* * *


End file.
